vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrowverse (CW)
Overview The Arrowverse is a shared fictional universe that is centered on television series airing on The CW, based on characters appearing in publications by DC Comics. The first television series was Arrow based on the character Green Arrow, which debuted in October 2012. The universe was expanded with the series The Flash in October 2014, which is based on Barry Allen/Flash. The universe expanded in August 2015 with the animated series'' Vixen on The CW Seed and expanded again with the live-action team up series Legends of Tomorrow in January 2016. More recently, another animated series began airing on CW Seed in November of 2017, that being Freedom Fighters: The Ray. Two pre-existing shows, Constantine and The Flash (the one from 1990), were retroactively added to the Arrowverse's canon. Finally, a live-action show starring Kate Kane/Batwoman is set to air in 2019. Powers of this Verse The shows of the verse are set in modern day so it enjoys much of real-world technology and weapons, as well as numerous sci-fi elements (e.g. earthquake machines). Many characters are capable of minor superhuman feats, but this changes in season 2 of ''Arrow with the introduction of the Mirakuru (basically a super-soldier serum), which allowed the existence of bona fide superhuman characters. The physically stronger characters have Wall level AP and Supersonic speeds. The verse has become exponentially stronger with the arrival of The Flash, which has a plethora of super-powered speedsters. Barry was capable of superhuman feats at Room level and Supersonic at the beginning, and after his amp in Power Outage, he was capable of up to Town level and Massively Hypersonic+ feats. Barry's speed kept on increasing during the series and by Season 4 he is already Small City level and Relativistic, and Massively FTL+ after his amplification. Other speedsters such as Reverse-Flash, Zoom and Savitar are able to keep up with Barry in different time periods (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 respectively). The verse became even stronger after adding Supergirl to the mix. Kryptonians are aliens from the planet Krypton, all of which are capable of Small City level attack potency, as well as High Hypersonic+ speed. The most powerful god tier of the verse is God, the supreme being and creator of the verse. He sits comfortably at Multiverse level+ via creating the infinite multiverse, Heaven and Hell. Other god tiers include the Speed Force, which is Universe level+ and omnipresent across time-space, and Mister Mxyzptlk, a very powerful reality warper from the 5th dimension, although by current feats he is only barely planetary. The top tiers are Town level to Small City level in terms of AP and up to Hypersonic to Relativistic in terms of speed. There are also angels such as Manny who sit at Large Town level. Calculations The Flash *Barry's Large Building level feat (Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Barry's Small Building level feat (Supporting feat. Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Barry's High Hypersonic+ feat (Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Post-Amp Barry's attack potency (Scales to Season-1 Barry Allen and Reverse Flash) *Post-Amp Barry's speed (Scales to Season-1 Barry Allen and Reverse Flash) *Attack potency of Barry's lightning (Scales to season 4 Flash, Clifford DeVoe and possibly Ralph Dibny) *Barry's casual Sub-Relativistic feat *Barry's Massively FTL+ feat Supergirl *Supergirl's attack potency (Scales to Superman and Martian Manhunter) *Supergirl's speed (Scales to Superman, Martian Manhunter and Mister Mxyzptlk) *Mxyzptlk's AP (Scales to Mister Mxyzptlk only) Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters * DBZMLP12345 * Basilisk1995 * HokageMangaVox * Andytrenom * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Paulo.junior.969 * Legion350 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * MaverickIsTheHype * ShadeTheNarwhal * ShadowChild'sReaper * FrostMouse0 * LordGriffin1000 * Ionliosite * DestinyDude0 *ArkhamDC06 *CalebTB12 Opponents Characters Heroes Central City Heroes * Barry Allen/The Flash * Barry Allen/The Flash (Earth-90) * Breacher * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Cisco Ramon/Vibe * Cynthia/Gypsy * Jay Garrick/The Flash * Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick * Nora West-Allen/XS * Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man * Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm * Wally West/Kid Flash Freeland Heroes *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Anissa Pierce/Thunder *Jennifer Pierce/Lightning Gotham City Heroes *Kate Kane/Batwoman Legends *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Ava Sharpe *Carter Hall/Hawkman *Charlie *Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm *John Constantine *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Mona Wu/Wolfie *Nate Heywood/Steel *Nora Darhk *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Rip Hunter *Sara Lance/White Canary *Zari Tomaz/Z National City Heroes *Alex Danvers *Clark Kent/Superman *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *James Olsen/Guardian *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Mon-El *Nia Nal/Dreamer *Querl Dox/Brainy Star City Heroes *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *John Diggle/Spartan *Laurel Lance/Black Canary/Black Siren *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Speedy Other Earth-Prime Heroes *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Yao Fei Heroes of the Multiverse *Solovar (Earth-2) *Hank Hall/Hawk (Earth-9) *Jason Todd/Robin (Earth-9) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Earth-12) *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold (Earth-X) *Ray Terrill/The Ray (Earth-X) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-66) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Earth-66) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-89) *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-167) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Unknown Earth) Villains Central City Criminals *Amunet Black *August Heart/Godspeed *Barry Allen/Savitar *Becky Sharpe/Hazard *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Gorilla Grodd *Grace Gibbons/Cicada II *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Orlin Dwyer/Cicada *Ramsey Rosso/Bloodwork *Tony Woodward/Girder Enemies of the Legends and Constantine *First of the Fallen *Hath-Set/Vandal Savage *Mallus *Manny *Nergal *Neron *Pazuzu *Pilgrim Gotham City Criminals *Beth Kane/Alice *John Deegan/Superman *Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate League of Assassins *Athena *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Nyssa al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul National City Criminals *Andrea Rojas/Acrata *Astra Zor-El *Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty *Indigo *John Corben/Metallo *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Lex Luthor *Lilian Luthor *Manchester Black *Mxyzptlk *Rama Khan *Queen Rhea *Samantha Arias/Reign Star City Criminals *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Carrie Cutter/Cupid *Chien Na Wei/China White *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte *Damien Darhk *Dante *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Ricardo Diaz/The Dragon *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Simon Morrison/Prometheus *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Other Earth-Prime Villains *A.M.A.Z.O. *Benatu Eshu *Kuasa Villains of the Multiverse *Parallax (Earth-12) *Kara Zor-El/Overgirl (Earth-X) *Metallo (Earth-X) *Oliver Queen/Dark Arrow (Earth-X) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Earth-89) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Earth-89) *Mobius/The Anti-Monitor Neutral *God *Lucifer Morningstar *Mar Novu/The Monitor *Speed Force Weapons * Waverider * Spear Of Destiny Other Verses Within the Arrowverse * Smallville, designated as Earth-167 * DC Extended Universe, an Earth without an official desgnation Category:DC Comics Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Verses Category:TV Series